1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailbox with a lighting decorative structure, particularly a mailbox consisted of lighting fixing structures of different shapes and lighting boards of different structures that are combined to make a mailbox with lighting decorative effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a mailbox is made of wood or metal and cannot be easily seen by people at night. So the mailbox is often run over by cars. On the other hand, a regular mailbox does not emit light on the address, if there is one, on the mailbox to facilitate identification. That is a shortcoming that needs improvement.